


Room to Breathe (Remix)

by mikan199



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan199/pseuds/mikan199
Summary: Podfic of Room to Breathe by insaneidiotLiving with Seishirou is a lot easier than it should be.





	Room to Breathe (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room to Breathe (Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363168) by insaneidiot. 



http://www.mediafire.com/file/dib4j1z4bzhlm87/Room_to_Breathe_%28Remix%29.mp3


End file.
